Contando Besos
by Verenice
Summary: One-shot,Publicado por Slashy Lady en LJ y traducido aquí."La primera vez que se besaron,fue un accidente,la segunda,un error.Pero los besos siguieron...¿Seria el accidente una costumbre,y el error un golpe de suerte? USxUK.


Bueno, decido traducir esto primero porque amo el USxUK, segundo porque estaba muy aburrida y además extrañaba el ambiente de :3

Está traducido sin permiso, pero puede quedar entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Aclaro una vez más, el fic es de slashy_lady y se encuentra en LiveJournal.

"Contando Besos"

**UNO**

La primera vez, fue un accidente.

Hace unos instantes había anunciado un corte de media hora antes de seguir con la reunión. Él todavía se hallaba en la sala de conferencias, a diferencia de las otras naciones que desfilaban hacia la salida, compartiendo alguna que otra charla ligera. Al haber sido el último orador en la reunión, no terminaba todavía de ordenar sus papeles y demás cosas que había utilizado para la presentación.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue meramente una coincidencia. Resultó ser que estaba muy ocupado ordenando sus documentos como para darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, y sólo aquella rápida palmada en su hombro fue la señal que tuvo de que estaba acompañado.

Esa palmada lo sobresaltó. Y mucho.

Quizás fue su culpa haber sido tan sensible. A pesar de que cuando alguien vive un milenio se cree que nada podría hacer que se sobresalte tan fácil, ese toque hizo que se de vuelta, pegando un saltito y girando su cabeza rápido…demasiado rápido.

Sintió como sus labios rozaban algo.

Parpadeó, y la persona en frente suyo también, ocultando por una fracción de segundo sus ojos azules. Sus _familiares _ojos azules, que lo miraban confundido. Gracias a esa expresión pudo figurar qué era eso que sus labios habían rozado.

De repente, tuvo muchas ganas de insultar.

"América", Tragó saliva y le preguntó:" ¿Acaso acabo de besarte?"

Está bien, de las 100 cosas más estúpidas que podía decir sobre lo que había pasado, ésa era probablemente la número 93. (Obviamente, la número 100 era la más estúpida, algo así como "tienes unos labios muy suaves", y en el fondo estaba muy tentado a decírselo).

"Ah?...bueno, algo por el estilo", le respondió el americano.

"Ah", dijo el otro. ¿Qué más se suponía que podría decir, si acababa de besar a su ex/hermano/ahora/amigo, ex/enemigo/ahora/aliado?

"Ehh, sí…" América se frotaba la nuca con timidez. "escucha, Inglaterra, ¿podemos…"

"…olvidar que esto pasó? ¡Claro!" concluyó apresuradamente el inglés.

América hizo una mueca con los labios, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. Inglaterra lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, como advirtiéndole que la iba a pasar mal si se atrevía a reír.

"En realidad, quería hablarte sobre la propuesta que mi jefe envió a tu casa hace un par de días. Dijiste que podríamos hablar acerca de eso en el recreo de la reunión" le dijo el americano."Ah…pero si estás muy ocupado creo que puede esperar hasta mañana…"

Él parpadeó_. ¡La propuesta, claro! _.Recordó que sí, efectivamente le había dicho a América que podrían discutirla en el intervalo. Se preguntó cómo es que se le había olvidado. También se preguntó porqué rayos estaba parpadeando tanto, como si la única forma de expresarse fuera abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

"Si no tienes inconveniente…después de la reunión no estaría mal", Le respondió.

"Bien, no hay problema", América le sonreía." Yo…ya me tengo que ir, no se si quieres tomar un café conmigo, o algo…"

Otra vez, Inglaterra no hizo más que parpadear (regañándose a sí mismo por ello) .Después, de manera muy precipitada agregó: "No. No, no. Gracias"

"Como quieras" América se encogió de hombros antes de voltear. Inglaterra pensó que el menor saldría apresuradamente del salón, pero éste, sin siquiera haber dado un paso, giró apenas la cara hacia el inglés, sólo para que pueda ver su sonrisa.

"¿Sabes, Inglaterra?..."le dijo."En verdad tienes unos labios muy suaves".

Inglaterra se quedó boquiabierto, escuchando la risita del menor, quien incluso tuvo la desfachatez de salir del salón silbando.

"_Sabía que debía haber dicho eso primero"_

**DOS**

La segunda vez, también fue accidental.

O al menos eso le gustaba pensar a Inglaterra. Si en verdad lo consideraba así para proteger su ego, o porque realmente pensaba que fue un simple accidente, era discutible. De todas maneras, no le parecía algo cómodo de responder si se lo preguntaban directamente, peor aun si se lo preguntaba Francia, con esa sonrisita coqueta y esos guiños como diciéndole "_yo se algo que tu no"._

No era que odiaba la sonrisa de Francia. O tal vez sí lo hacía. Pero la manera en la que sonreía era una de las razones por las cuales saltaba como leche hervida cuando él le preguntaba si _honestamente_ creía que fue un accidente, o se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Sí, bastaba pensar en eso para que le de un tic.

Pero en verdad fue un accidente. Un _accidente desafortunado_, que tuvo lugar durante la fiesta de Navidad de Francia, gracias a un poco de muérdago. La culpa claramente era de Francia, considerando que fue él quien colgó el muérdago en la puerta, fue él quien empujó a Inglaterra y América hasta que estuvieron debajo de éste, y fue él quien les ordenó besarse, en una voz tan audible, que todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento para acercarse a curiosear.

Con todos esos ojos encima, Inglaterra no podía simplemente seguir su camino como si nada, ignorando aquel (maligno, pecaminoso, diabólico) ramo de muérdago que colgaba en la puerta.

"Entonces…"Aventuró América, con expresión divertida."¿Nos besamos?"

"E…esto…" el mayor intentó decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sintió un escalofrío al notar cómo los miraban las demás naciones. Hubiera jurado que algunas hasta disfrutaban su sufrimiento, gracias a Dios sus hermanos no estaban presentes.

"Inglaterra…", le llamó con suavidad América. Sintió como su mentón era sostenido por el índice y el pulgar del otro. Observó como los ojos de América bajaban hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Tragó saliva.

América lo besó en ese instante, en frente de todos los otros, que los aclamaron ni bien juntaron sus labios. Inglaterra los odiaba. Odiaba que se les queden mirando, como si ellos dos fueran parte de algún espectáculo. Pero en ese momento no importaba, lo único que le importaba eran los movimientos de los labios de América sobre los suyos.

Vaya movimientos, el americano no sólo besaba, sino que lo hacía muy bien.

Inglaterra tenía la costumbre de actuar como un orgulloso aristócrata si alguien lo superaba en algún aspecto .Así era como había logrado conquistar el mundo en sus años dorados, y así era como correspondía el beso, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para opacar al otro. Después de todo, aunque América sea muy bueno besando, él era todo un profesional.

A juzgar por el sonido que emitió el americano, no había perdido talento.

A juzgar por los sonidos que emitían el resto de los presentes, el beso duraba más de la cuenta.

Se separaron, e Inglaterra notó, con orgullo, como las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de rosado. Y no lo culpaba por sentirse abochornado, él también sentía las mejillas cálidas. Sin duda, había sido un gran beso.

Pero seguía siendo accidental.

Después del "accidente" la fiesta continuó, por supuesto, sin que nadie mencione una palabra sobre el beso. Quizás todo podría haber ido de maravilla, si Francia no lo hubiera despedido con un guiño y una cajita blanca. Ni bien se subió al taxi que lo llevaría de regreso a casa, Inglaterra abrió la cajita y encontró un ramito de muérdago, que tenía atada una cinta y una nota que rezaba:

"_Recuerdo de la noche y el beso consecuente"_

_PD: Quiero detalles si logras llevarte a América a la cama"_

Inglaterra arrojó el muérdago, la cajita y la nota, todo por la ventanilla.

**TRES **

La tercera vez que Inglaterra besó a América, fue por "culpa" del licor.

Sabía que debería haberse negado cuando América lo invitó a unos tragos. Pero había tenido una semana del demonio, y si bien sabía perfectamente que podía ser horrible cuando se pasaba de copas, también sabía que América era consciente de ello.

Generalmente, cuando se emborrachaba, o lloraba o maldecía de una manera que nunca podría ser apta para el público, ni siquiera con censura o advertencia. Sí, eso era lo que hacía cuando borracho. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche, en cambio, había decidido besar a América. En realidad no estaba seguro de la palabra "decidido", eso significaría que estaba consciente de sus múltiples opciones y habría elegido besarlo por sobre las otras alternativas. Pero no era así. Era el licor el que había hecho que lo bese, no su propia voluntad.

En serio.

Pese a que admitió haberlo besado en un bar lleno de gente, él estaba borracho, aunque no lo suficiente hasta que no recordara nada de lo que pasó. Juraba, por su mismísima vida, que su mente había quedado en blanco después de haber besado a América .Era como si viniera el beso, luego un gran vacío, y lo último que supo es que despertaba en una cama que no era la suya, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Como lo haría cualquier caballero en su situación, Inglaterra echó una sarta de insultos.

América entró a la habitación en medio de su monólogo de improperios. Inglaterra lo vio con el pecho desnudo, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo de repente se agolpó en su cabeza.

"Buenos días, Inglaterra", saludó el menor con entusiasmo.

Él parpadeó antes de caer en la cuenta de su propio estado de desnudez. Casualmente, su camisa había desaparecido. Si alguna gota de sangre quedaba en el cuerpo del inglés, probablemente habría ido directo a su rostro.

"Ay no…"murmuró" ¡no puede ser, maldición!"

"¿Inglaterra?" Inquirió el americano."¿Estás bien?"

"Yo…".Inglaterra tragó saliva." La verdad yo…no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche por Dios perdóname si hice algo que no debía, ya sabes lo horrible que me pongo cuando bebo y… ¡sólo dime qué pasó anoche!"

"Eh…"América frunció el ceño."¿En serio no te acuerdas? Yo…te invité a unos tragos y tú te emborrachaste. Medio que…"

Inglaterra observó a América hacer un gesto con las manos, como si buscara la palabra apropiada para lo que estaba pensando.

"Recuerdo haberte besado anoche, en ese bar" le dijo el inglés , como restándole importancia al asunto."Pero no recuerdo que pasó después de eso".

"Oh…bueno, no mucho. Te desmayaste en el bar y… ¡Por Dios Inglaterra, es la primera vez que alguien se desmaya mientras lo estoy besando! Es muy maleducado, ¿sabes? .De todos modos, como no podías volver a casa por tu cuenta, te traje hasta la mía".

Inglaterra clavó sus ojos sobre el americano."¿Hice algo más?".

América le devolvió la mirada, sin entender. "¿Algo como qué?".

A pesar de que algo de licor aún permanecía en él, Inglaterra estaba ya lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber que no podía preguntarle _"América, ¿nos revolcamos anoche?"_ .Así que probó algo menos directo_:_" ¿Dónde está mi camisa?" .

"Oh…Bueno…estabas así como muy ebrio, y te vomitaste sobre tu camisa y la mía así que…está en mi canasto de ropa sucia".

"Ah, bien…Muy bien" Había un claro tono de alivio en la voz del inglés.

"Ah, sí. Estoy preparando un desayuno, así que si quieres puedes bajar a la cocina".

Necesitó un momento para procesar la información-estaba demasiado aliviado con el pensamiento de que lo de anoche no había pasado de un beso- antes de responderle con un simple "ah, gracias".

Inglaterra observó el sonriente rostro de América antes de que éste salga de la habitación, seguramente hacia la cocina. Era una suerte que nada haya pasado la noche anterior…una verdadera suerte. Todo lo que había sucedido fue nada más que un incidente curioso, causado por el licor, único responsable del beso.

**CUATRO**

La cuarta vez que se besaron, Inglaterra no podía decir que fue un accidente, ni tampoco culpar al muérdago o al licor. No, la cuarta vez que Inglaterra besó a América, lo hizo porque quiso, totalmente consciente.

De todas formas, para él seria nada más que "un momento de locura".

En realidad, lo que inspiró el beso de Inglaterra fue el hecho de que no soportaba ver llorar a América. Aunque hayan pasado cientos de años, aunque América lo haya "traicionado", (después de todo, él reconocía que parte de la "traición" era su culpa) aunque hayan pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, él seguía sin poder soportar ver llorar a América.

Para Inglaterra no era extraño, lo primero que hizo al ver a la joven y sollozante nación, fue ponerlo bajo su abrazo. Dejó que llore sobre su hombro, sus brazos colocados protectoramente alrededor del cuerpo del americano.

Por su parte, América no dejaba de temblar, haciendo la escena aun más curiosa para la gente común. Dos hombres adultos unidos por un afectivo abrazo a los pies de la Casa Blanca. A Inglaterra no podía importarle menos, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en la nación que lloraba en sus brazos.

"Tranquilo, América", le dijo el inglés en su afán de calmarlo."Ya no eres un niño para llorar de esta manera".

América sollozaba."Está muerta, Inglaterra…está muerta…".

Inglaterra frunció el ceño "¿Quién está muerta?".

"¡Mi gata! ¡Mi linda gatita!".

"Oh" .Inglaterra no supo si dar las condolencias por la muerte de la gata o regañar a América por hacer tal escándalo de eso. Al final no hizo nada, tan sólo suspiró, dejando que las lágrimas de América arruinen su camisa Paul Smith.

"Era tan joven…aun tenía su vida por delante .Podría…podría haber sido lo que quiera cuando crezca, hasta podría…haber conocido otro gatito y tener su propia familia y…"

"¿Sabes que?" Interrumpió el inglés, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas del americano, levantando su rostro para verle a los ojos y sonriéndole, "Estar triste por tu mascota está bien, pero creo que lo estás llevando demasiado lejos".

América hizo un puchero "¡La amo!".

"Entiendo, América" le dijo con tranquilidad antes de besarlo en la frente, como solía hacerlo cuando el otro era apenas un niño, para calmarlo."Pero no puedes estar así para siempre. Eres los Estados Unidos de América, ¿no es así? No puedes ponerte así de mal por la muerte de una gatita".

El menor soltó un bufido, había un mínimo rastro de sonrisa en sus labios." Ah, pero recuerdo que te pusiste así como medio mal cuando murió tu caballo".

"Eso no tiene importancia", Las palabras de Inglaterra sonaron defensivas." Vamos, te prohíbo que entres en recesión sólo por una gata".

A América se le escapó una risita, Inglaterra se sintió realmente aliviado de oírla."Eso sí seria extraño, recesión por una gatita…pero diablos, la quiero tanto…".

"Lo sé, y ella seguramente te quería también. Pero a ella no le gustaría que su amo se la pase lloriqueando como un niño patético, ¿verdad?".Inglaterra secó las lágrimas de América con su pulgar, observando con cariño cómo el menor se estremecía cuando frotaba sus mejillas. Después, Inglaterra se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado porqué hizo eso, Inglaterra hubiera alegado que sólo buscaba animarlo. Pero incluso para él no era un argumento lo suficientemente bueno. Siendo sinceros, ¿Qué clase de caballero besaría repentinamente a un amigo triste, con la pretensión de _"animarlo"_? .Dándose cuenta de su error, Inglaterra se separó del otro hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared, e hizo un ruido que sonaba como un chillido de horror.

"Discúlpame", le dijo." Dios Santo, discúlpame América yo…no sé porqué te besé de esa manera".

América parpadeó y lo miro, confundido. Lamió su labio inferior y luego murmuró, algo malhumorado. "Está bien …".

"¡No, no está bien! Te he besado…como cuatro veces en los últimos dos meses…".

América rió."¿Llevas la cuenta de las veces que nos hemos besado?".

"No te rías, esto es un asunto serio", Saltó el inglés."Dios Santo, soy un monstruo… ¡cómo pude mancharte así, cuatro veces tan seguidas! Ay Dios…"

América suspiró." Escucha, Inglaterra. No estoy enojado contigo porque me hayas besado, ¿entiendes?".

Inglaterra pestañeó."Pero…"

"Podría haberte golpeado o rechazado o algo si no hubiera querido que me beses. Pero no hice nada eso, así que el factor de "no-ganas-de-ser-besado" no cuenta", le respondió el americano, levantando los hombros. Después se enderezó, le ofreció su mano a Inglaterra, y lo arrastró hasta que se puso de pie. "Pero…uh, si…gracias por reanimarme. Creo que ahora me siento mejor acerca de la muerte de Britania…aunque si voy a extrañarla mucho. ¡Rayos, esa sí era una buena mascota!".

A partir de lo que dijo América, Inglaterra pudo extraer varias conclusiones: Primero, que América no estaba enojado por el beso. Segundo, América le hizo notar que en realidad _estaba esperando _ese beso. Y tercero, el nombre de la gatita de América era_… ¿Britania?_

Considerando que el inglés estaba en una postura de "negación", (o, como él le llamaría de manera más s_ofisticada _"censura de intereses hacia ciertos asuntos") no era raro que haya preferido obviar las dos primeras conclusiones de la lista. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse de gritar con un chillido:

"¿Tu gata se llama cómo?"

América, _maldito sea_, estalló en carcajadas.

**CINCO**

La quinta vez que Inglaterra besó a América, lo hizo sólo porque América lo había besado primero.

Esa era la única excusa que tenía para la ocasión. Sólo era apropiado besarlo una vez que el menor tenía los labios sobre los suyos. Tal vez, después de todo, sólo estaba inventándose excusas. Tal vez, aunque Inglaterra no sabía realmente. No había razón aparente para el beso, a menos que el "quiero besarte" murmurado por América cuente como una.

Estaban en la casa de Inglaterra esa vez, el americano de visita. Venía a acompañar a su jefe en uno de sus tours diplomáticos por Europa, y antes de volverse quería pasar a visitarlo, le explicó el menor.

Inglaterra, siempre un perfecto anfitrión, le abrió la puerta. Nunca lo había admitido, pero tener a América de visita en su casa era algo que disfrutaba mucho. A veces actuaba como un ermitaño, a veces prefería la soledad más que el resto de las naciones, aún así disfrutaba la compañía. Y América, a pesar de su chillona voz y su tendencia a romper cosas, era alguien divertido con quien pasar el rato, especialmente en las frías tardes de invierno como la de ese día.

Bromearon y charlaron. Y discutieron sobre la cena, América votó por buscar algo de comida rápida mientras que Inglaterra insistía en que podía preparar un guiso para los dos. Al final, se decidieron por comida India. También discutieron por cuál DVD iban a mirar, América quería ver una de esas películas "clase b", post-apocalípticas y llenas de explosiones; el inglés en cambio prefería alguna más histórica y compleja. Terminaron mirando un drama.

En mitad de la película-una historia de amor enredada, pero no ridícula-América hizo un comentario:

"Es gracioso lo complicado que parece el amor en estas películas", dijo.

Inglaterra sólo lo miró. América estaba sentado al lado suyo en el sillón. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que el inglés podía apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro si así lo deseaba. Ese pensamiento se escurrió en su cabeza en un momento. Al siguiente, Inglaterra hacía cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

"Bueno", dijo con una toz suave, rogando a Dios que no se sonroje por culpa de la tentadora idea de apoyarse sobre el hombro del menor." Yo no sé. No soy quien hace esas películas".

"Hmm…" los ojos del americano estaba pegados a la pantalla del televisor." Pero cuando amas a alguien, solamente tienes que decírselo, ¿no es así?".

"Si fuera tan fácil, no harías unas películas de dos horas sobre eso", dijo el inglés.

"Sí, puede ser", el americano soltó una risita."Pero sería mucho más fácil si la gente dijera simplemente lo que quiere decir. Por ejemplo…quiero besarte. Ahora mismo."

Inglaterra rió."Creo que te ganarás unas buenas cachetadas si dices las cosas así".

El americano sonrió de oreja a oreja."Tu no me diste una cachetada".

Eso hizo que el inglés lo mirara como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. De seguro lo ojos se le habían ensanchado, sorprendido ante lo que América podría estar implicando con esas palabras."O sea que tu..."

"Quiero besarte" repitió América. Y luego agregó," ¿puedo?".

Inglaterra no supo si dio o no su consentimiento .A juzgar por el beso que le propinó el otro el instante después de la pregunta, quizás haya cabeceado, o asentido, o algo. O quizás América fue descortés y lo besó sin su permiso. Con éste o sin éste, Inglaterra no podía negar que una vez que el americano lo besaba, él le correspondería sin que nada lo detenga.

No sabía porqué lo hacía, solamente lo hacía. Le correspondía el beso, de una manera tan intensa que pasaba del límite de un "beso de amigos".-si es que existía algo así-Aún después de que se separaron, el americano sostenía su rostro con cariño, e Inglaterra notó algo en su sonrisa…algo que no tenía nombre.

"¿Ves?" le dijo América" no es tan difícil decir lo que quieres".

El otro no dijo nada, estaba en desacuerdo con el americano, pero no quería discutir. Sintió que las manos de América soltaron su cara, mientras volvía a acomodarse a su lado en el sillón. Inglaterra se lo quedó mirando antes de poner su atención nuevamente en la película, que seguía su curso.

Sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de América, feliz de que el otro no lo rechace.

**SEIS**

La sexta vez que Inglaterra besó a América, definitivamente sintió algo en su estómago.

Inglaterra no era alguien romántico, por lo menos no la mayoría de las veces. Era muy cínico respecto a ese tema, aunque su éxito en el amor podía ser cuestionado. No pensaba demasiado en eso que la gente llamaba "amor" o "romance". Era muy distinto de Francia, (sabía que agarrar las regiones vitales de los demás no era la forma más eficaz de cesar los conflictos) pero tenía idea de lo que significaba sentir cosquilleos en el estómago.

Se sentía particularmente ansioso, mas aun pensando que América tenía algo que ver con el sentimiento que estaba experimentando.

"Erh…" dijo con cuidado, intentado evadir la mirada de América y hacer desaparecer ese cosquilleo en su estómago. Honestamente, no le importaba si tenía mariposas o algún otro insecto en la panza, sólo quería que desaparezcan antes de que empiece a soltar más bobadas e incoherencias.

"Si…", respondió el americano, algo ausente, pero aun con mas coherencia que el otro. Según Inglaterra, era injusto que el otro suene más coherente que él después de un beso así.

El beso lo habían dado en el Edificio del Capitolio, totalmente desierto. Había sido un beso muy bueno. E Inglaterra sabía lo bueno que podía ser a la hora de besar.

"Esto…es un poco…chocante".

Inglaterra suprimió el impulso de gritarle que _"chocante"_ era decir poco. En vez de eso, se limitó a levantar los hombros, aun escondiéndose de la mirada del americano.

"O sea, nunca imaginé que me besarías cuando yo…Un abrazo me habría sorprendido, ¿pero besarme?" América dio una risita."Eso ni siquiera lo imaginaba, _man_".

Por primera vez desde el momento en que terminaron de besarse, Inglaterra se atrevió a mirarlo. Lo que vio fue un sonriente América. Hasta podría decir que se veía…feliz. Y la reacción fue contagiosa, por lo que el inglés también sonrió.

"Realmente no se porqué lo hice" le dijo, dedicándole a América una sonrisa algo triste. "Es una excusa patética, lo se".

No había una pizca de mentira en las palabras del inglés. Él no tenía idea en que estaba pensando cuando ocurrió todo, sólo recordaba que había empezado con una charla acerca de la reunión que los jefes de ambos habían tenido esa mañana. Fue cuando América le dijo que tenía que irse que él salió de su ensimismamiento, tomó al menor del cuello, y lo besó.

Fue lo más natural que pudo hacer, fue un reflejo.

El americano se despidió, bromeando sobre devolverle el beso. Inglaterra se quedó pensando en porqué tuvo que hacer eso. Podría haberle dado una palmada en el hombro, un apretón de manos, o hasta un abrazo_… ¿pero un beso?_ .

"No importa", respondió América."Un beso es mejor que un abrazo, ¿no es así?".

"Si…esto…", murmuró el inglés, no muy seguro acerca de que responderle."¿Que acaso no tenías que irte?".

América se palmeó la frente ruidosamente. "¡Oh, rayos! ¡Lo olvidé, lo olvidé por completo! Te veo mas tarde, ¿si?".

Y antes de salir disparando del pasillo, besó la frente de Inglaterra suavemente, quien quedó inmovilizado en el corredor. Unos instantes después, tocó el punto que el menor había besado, preguntándose a qué se debía el beso, qué le habría querido decir con eso. Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan bien. Y porqué besó su frente y no su boca.

**SIETE**

La séptima vez que Inglaterra besó a América, esto llevó a que se encuentre frente a una situación que jamás habría imaginado.

Empezó con una inocente invitación por parte de América. Sólo sería un almuerzo, así que el inglés aceptó. Por supuesto, almorzaron en un restaurante de comida rápida, con el americano devorando como un cerdo, y el inglés burlándose del menú. Después de terminada la comida, América lo invitó a dar un paseo, y ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar un curso diferente del esperado.

Normalmente después de la comida, cada uno iría de vuelta a sus asuntos. Así sería "sólo un almuerzo". Pero el hecho de dar un paseo lo hacía parecer algo más, como si estuvieran en una clase de "cita".

Inglaterra intentó borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, una severa voz en su interior diciéndole que la posibilidad de que esté teniendo una cita con América era ridícula. ¿Qué había de malo en que caminen codo a codo por una vereda llena? ¿Y en que sus manos se rocen al caminar?

¿Y en que América se pare de repente y tome su mano?

Inglaterra se sorprendió y alarmó un poco cuando sintió al otro tomar su mano. La mirada de América era realmente seria, lo que hizo que se preocupe.

"¿América", le preguntó.

"Tengo algo que decirte", le respondió el menor. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, movió la cabeza y tironeó despacio la mano del inglés que aun tomaba."Mejor vamos a un lugar con menos gente".

Siguió a América hasta un callejón entre dos altos edificios. Ese sentimiento de preocupación había sido reemplazado por ansiedad. Lo que sea que América tenía que decirle, era o bien importante o bien confidencial.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó una vez que estuvieron lejos de ser vistos.

La respuesta de América no fue verbal. En vez de hablar, tomó las mejillas de Inglaterra con una mano, acercó sus rostros lo suficiente, y dejó que sus labios respondan con acción y sin palabras.

No fue quizás el mejor beso que Inglaterra haya recibido. Tenía un dejo de queso y carne grillada, algo que probablemente le hubiera asqueado. Pero al mismo tiempo, era muy _América._ No sólo su sabor, sino en la forma en la que su lengua se movía, la forma en la que América sostenía su cabeza…Si, no había dudas en que aunque no fuera el mejor, ni el más dulce ni más romántico de los besos, aun se sentía increíble.

Después de que se separaron, América miró a Inglaterra a los ojos. Su mirada era firme y calma.

"Te amo, Inglaterra", le susurró.

El inglés pestañeó. Era lo único que podía hacer, después de haber sido besado por América, quien además le confesó su amor.

"Yo…bueno, entiendo que esto te parezca una sorpresa", continuó el americano.

Inglaterra tragó saliva."Una sorpresa, claro…".

"Inglaterra, escúchame por favor. Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que te amo y quiero que lo sepas. Tu me crees, ¿verdad?".

Cuando vio la honestidad impresa en el rostro del menor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una razón válida como para no creerle."Sí", le contestó.

"¡Genial!"El americano tenía una sonrisa que de ser más grande, se le saldría del rostro. "Entonces…esta es la parte en la que me das tu respuesta".

Inglaterra entendía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, no entendía porqué su corazón latía tan fuerte, porqué se sentía tan ansioso, porqué de repente su mente parecía haber quedado en blanco. Ante todo esto, tenía dos opciones: rechazar a América, o aceptarlo. O bien amaba a América, o bien no lo hacía.

…_¿Amaba a América?_

No lo sabía. O tal vez sí, pero temía admitirlo. O tal vez sí lo admitiría, pero no sabía como mostrarle su sentimiento. O tal vez, después de todo, era un idiota.

"Hey", la voz de América lo llamó, trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra." Está bien. Entiendo si no puedes responderme ahora, sólo… no te tardes mucho, no quiero morir en suspenso".

Inglaterra miró al sonriente americano, quien tenía la esperanza, la inocencia y la sinceridad dibujadas en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que sí, América lo amaba de verdad, hasta se había atrevido a confesárselo. La actitud era entrañable, algo que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Todo lo que pudo hacer es ofrecerle una sonrisa, temía que si hablaba su voz lo traicione.

América acababa de besarlo y confesarle su amor, lo que era absurdo y encantador al mismo tiempo.

_América lo amaba_, pensó, sintiendo una avalancha de emociones diferentes.

Sacudió la cabeza, odiándose a si mismo por comportarse como un niño que recibe su primer beso. Pero al ver a América aun parado frente a sí, sintió que había olvidado como articular palabras. Al americano pareció no importarle, esperaría su respuesta de todos modos. Condujo a ambos de vuelta al edificio donde se había encontrado ese día, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos.

El resto del día pasó entre charlas ligeras, ninguno mencionó el callejón. El inglés se mantenía callado, pese a que algo se repetía en su cabeza, y a medida que el día pasaba, se afianzaba en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir sospechosamente eufórico.

_América lo amaba_.

**OCHO**

Inglaterra no estaba seguro de cómo sus pies lo arrastraron a la casa de América.

La única certeza del inglés era que las palabras del menor, y la sonrisa en su rostro al pronunciarlas lo perseguían constantemente. No podía sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa, el suave tono de voz al hablarle.

Entonces, debió admitir que albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia América.

Había estado pensando_, reflexionando_ acerca de la confesión que América le había hecho. Era una confesión, sí. Y una de amor. El americano había pronunciado _esas_ palabras, y era su turno de responderle. América le había manifestado su sentimiento. Él ahora, tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Se paró en el porche de la casa de América, y sin dudar un instante, presionó el timbre. La decisión estaba hecha. Ahora no podía volver atrás, aunque tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a andar el nuevo camino.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que un casual América, vestido con playera y jeans, abra la puerta. Inglaterra notó la expresión de perplejidad con la que lo miraba, seguramente tratando de deducir qué hacía el otro ahí parado.

Inglaterra sonrió."¿Puedo pasar?", le preguntó.

América se quedó mirándolo por un segundo antes de invitarlo a entrar.

"Perdón por llegar sin avisar", le dijo una vez adentro, observando como el menor cerraba la puerta para impedir que el frío se cuele en la casa.

"No hay problema", le respondió el otro con la misma sonrisa entusiasmada de siempre. Se dejó caer en el sillón, indicándole al inglés que haga lo mismo.

" ¿Hay algún motivo para la visita, o estás de paso?", le preguntó una vez que Inglaterra estuvo sentado a su lado.

El inglés clavó sus ojos en América, esperando que el otro le devuelva la mirada para entonces confesarle la verdad.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer, después del almuerzo?".

La pregunta era simple, pero implicaba mucho. Inglaterra vio como la luz apareció de repente en el rostro de América, como un aura de ansiedad y anticipación lo rodeaba.

"Sí", le contestó este.

"Dijiste que esperabas mi respuesta…" dijo el inglés, despacio."Ahora puedo dártela".

"Oh". El americano tragó saliva.

No sabía porqué, pero ver al americano así hizo a Inglaterra sonreír .Aunque América se mostraba siempre muy alegre y seguro de sí mismo, en ese momento dejó entrever una pizca de inseguridad, aprensión, y hasta miedo. Pero no había razón para sentirse así, pensó el inglés, al estirar su mano y acariciar la mejilla del americano.

"Te amo", le dijo."Te amo, América".

No tuvo que pasar otro segundo, otro suspiro, otra palabra. Inglaterra se acercó, terminando con la distancia entre los dos. Era el octavo beso entre él y América desde la primera vez, y a su parecer, el más dulce.

…**ALGUNOS MÁS…**

Era curioso como el simple hecho de besarse, de juntar los labios, podía distraer tanto a la gente, evocar un sentimiento, hacer que las personas olviden sus problemas, quienes son y qué hacen. Era curioso que ni siquiera las naciones se puedan resistir al poder de un beso. Ni siquiera el "Gran" Reino Unido era inmune a sus efectos.

Éste experimentaba ahora un ataque de emociones, allí tendido sobre el sofá de América, quien posicionado sobre él repartía besos una y otra vez. El inglés encontraba imposible no sonreír en un momento así.

"Inglaterra", le dijo el otro con adoración, mientras su nariz acariciaba su cuello_," man_, no puedes simplemente aparecer te y decirme "te amo", maldición…".

La risa de Inglaterra sonó seca, incluso hasta para él mismo."¿Quién lo dice, alguien que hizo lo mismo en un callejón desierto?".

Sintió los dedos de América aflojar su corbata, desabotonar su camisa, bajar por su pecho…

"Touché".

Echó un gemido bajo, mientras intentaba deshacer al americano de su remera.

"¡Deja de hablar como ese maldito sapo!", le dijo siseando."Y deja de usar tanta ropa".

"Puedo decirte lo mismo", murmuró América. Se sacó la remera, y ayudó al inglés a quitarse la suya. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Inglaterra, tocándolo, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo, amándolo. Era casi demente lo ávidos que ambos estaban por acariciarse más, amarse más, y claro está, besarse aun más.

Inglaterra alzó sus manos para acariciar y tomar el cuello de América entre sus manos, jugando con su suave cabello. Miró en sus ojos azules, reconociendo esa chispa de infantil alegría que nunca había desaparecido, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijiste que todo sería mas fácil si la gente diría lo que quiere?", le preguntó con voz suave.

"Sí, "le respondió el otro."¿Qué hay con eso?".

Movió sus manos para que las mejillas de América queden entre ellas."Quiero hacerte el amor".

"¡Ay, maldita sea, Inglaterra! Tu…"

Inglaterra no supo bien a que se refería el menor, que en ese momento comenzó a besarlo intensamente. No estaba decepcionado, todo lo contrario, le respondió los besos con un interés mayor al que le habría puesto a sus palabras. Sabía lo desgastados que estaban sus labios después de tantos enérgicos besos que habían compartido. Aun así, no eran suficientes. Siempre deseaba uno más.

"Apuesto a que ya perdiste la cuenta de cuántas veces nos besamos", le dijo el americano con aire desafiante.

"Si hubieras apostado dinero, ya lo habrías perdido. ", contestó el inglés, sonriendo de lado. Le robó un beso y siguió, "Es la número veintisiete".

"Ay, Dios…", América estalló en risas."¡Eres increíble, Inglaterra! ¿Cómo puedes llevar la cuenta mientras no besamos de esta manera? ".

"Eso se llama _excelencia_ ", le contestó el otro. Puso expresión desafiante y levanto la mirada hacia el americano, que aun yacía sobre él. "Si quieres hacerme perder la cuenta, de seguro tendrás que hacer algo más". Había un tono de altivez en su voz.

La actitud de América hacia los retos siempre fue una fuente de dilemas para Inglaterra. Por un lado, le encantaba ver cómo se sumergía de cabeza en éstos, intentando superarlos. Por el otro lado, era desesperante ver la precipitación con la que hacía las cosas, sin importarle cuán peligrosas puedan ser. Nunca se echaría atrás ante un nuevo desafío.

Esa noche, cuando Inglaterra vio los ojos de América brillar con esa chispa, se sintió más que alegre de saber que el americano se había dado cuenta del reto escondido en sus palabras, que era lo suficientemente competitivo como para aceptar tal reto, y más que capaz de superarlo.

**INCONTABLES**

La mañana encontró a Inglaterra desorientado. Había algo raro en su cama, no se sentía como siempre. La luz del sol le daba justo en la cara, produciéndole cierta incomodidad, y notó su cadera cubierta por un peso cálido y agradable.

Echó un bostezo antes de abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unas sábanas azules que no estaba seguro de haber comprado alguna vez. Lo segundo que distinguió fue un brazo apenas rodeando su cintura. Giró la cabeza, y vio a América, quien al parecer no le sacaba los ojos de encima, acurrucado detrás de él.

Fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron al inglés.

Era curioso que haya pensado que la primera vez que amanezcan juntos sería incómoda, con alguna conversación tensa y-sí, esta vez lo admitiría-constante negación de su parte. Pero extrañamente, no sintió incomodidad ni por un instante, sino mero contentamiento. Y con sorpresa, descubrió que no le importaría amanecer así en el futuro.

América lo miraba, su expresión era relajada y su sonrisa, radiante. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de una de sus manos, observándolo. La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba su cabello y desaparecía sobre su torso desnudo, acentuando sus fuertes hombros.

"Buen día", saludó América. Luego de un momento de contemplación, se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los del inglés.

"Buen día para ti," saludó Inglaterra.

"Entonces", dijo América con una sonrisa teñida de picardía "¿Aun llevas la cuenta de las veces que nos besamos?".

Inglaterra clavó los ojos en él, no podía simplemente _mirarlo _estando en la misma cama que su (¡tranquilo, corazón!) _amante,_ cubierto sólo con una sábana como vestimenta.

"Sí", le contestó el inglés.

"Hm… ¿Y cuantas veces fueron?", preguntó el americano con curiosidad.

Inglaterra sonrió antes de inclinarse para ser él, esta vez, quien bese a América."Muchas veces como para contar".

No le resultó nada extraño estar tendido en esa cama, aún momentos más tarde, escuchando la voz de América cantar desde la ducha. Tampoco le resultó extraño pasar más noches en la cama de América después de esa vez. Los vuelos de la casa de uno hacia la del otro incrementaron su frecuencia. Sus momentos privados se incrementaron en intimidad. El vínculo entre ellos se profundizó tanto, que todos podían ver que si ninguna duda, la suya sí era una "relación especial".

Y cada vez que Inglaterra visitaba Estados Unidos, sabía que alguien lo esperaría en el aeropuerto, alguien con una sonrisa alegre y brillantes ojos azules. Y el _siempre, siempre, siempre _ sonreiría al ver a ese alguien, América, saludarlo enérgicamente. Y _siempre, siempre, siempre_ correría hacia él, solo para ser abrazado por esos fuertes brazos, sin que le importe si la gente alrededor los miraba raro.

Y América le preguntó," ¿Cuántas veces te he besado?".

Y entre risas y caricias al cabello del menor, Inglaterra le respondía "Demasiadas para contar".

"Entonces", le dijo América, sin dejar de sonreír" que sean demasiadas mas uno".

Fue ahí cuando América lo besó, con inocencia y brevedad, al estar tan rodeados de gente. E Inglaterra tenía que admitir que no era completamente honesto con América, aún llevaba secretamente el recuento en su corazón:

_Seiscientas cuarenta y siete veces…_

Nota de la autora: ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esto!

Apreciaciones de la traductora: Es mi primera traducción, aspiro a ser una profesional y puse mi mejor esfuerzo n_n. Espero que les haya gustado y no sea complicado para leer .Realmente me gustó mucho este fic, los cambios de actitud de Inglaterra están muy bien logrados. Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, ¡así que no olviden comentar!.


End file.
